If different optimization cycles of an iterative optimization algorithm are performed using different representations, it is difficult to find an adequate shape representation that captures the whole manifold of the generated designs and applicable to data mining techniques such as Self Organizing Maps (SOMs).
Each optimization cycle may be a manual or an automatic optimization process involving different design parameters. Using unstructured surface mesh as a general shape representation allows the analysis of local design modifications and their influence on performance values.